


By Any Other Name

by uncledisney (unclemoriarty)



Series: A Light Through The Crack [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Belle POV, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, bc they didn't say the beast's name in the movie, but i mean come on this is a emotional moment so, it's cute, it's pretty lovey-dovey, just read it, spoiler alert: this fic is about names, umm what else do i tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledisney
Summary: After the transformation, Belle finds out something about her prince.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye/gifts), [Faeryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeryam/gifts).



> so this fic is in response to recent events that have happened worldwide ( ***cough*** the fact that disney yet _again_ insisted that the prince's name isn't adam ***cough*** among other things..). also many fic writers have come up with awesome possible last names for belle so i wanted to join that train. two names with one fic, yay!
> 
> the ideas for the names all come from the lovely @gastt and @usapotterfan from tumblr 
> 
> gastt and usa, this one's for you ;)

They pull apart, breathless from the kiss that had waited for too long. The Beast—no, _Prince_ —tucks a curl of hair around Belle's ear. "Thank you, Belle."

Belle tilts her head to the side, studing his new, handsome face. "For what?"

"For saving me."

"Saving you? I did nothing. The magic? That wasn't me!" Belle protests.

"No, my dear Belle," the prince says with a smile, "you _did_ save me. Your love saved me."

"My love?" Belle half-whispers to herself.

"Yes?" He looks at her expectantly, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Belle swats his chest. "You know that's not what I meant."

The prince laughs and looks at her with a fond smile. "I love you."

Belle kisses him again. "I love you too."

Laughter and shouts of joy drift through the tower windows from the courtyard below. The prince's blue eyes widen. "The curse! It's broken!"

"I can see that," Belle says, motioning at his now-human form.

"No, everyone else. They're human again, too!" He takes her hand. "Let's go see them."

As they walk through the castle, Belle marvels at the changes that have come over the old stone building. Gone are the grimacing gargoyles and monstrous statues; in their places stand gleaming sculptures of triumphant angels. Instead of dark and faded colors, bright ones now decorate the formerly dismal halls. Belle doesn't understand how, but somehow the Enchantress's magic had not only cursed the inhabitants of the castle, but the castle itself.

A step before they reach the main doors, Belle suddenly stops. "You never told me your name!"

"You're right! I completely forgot!" An embarassed blush steals over the prince's beardless cheeks. "And I don't believe I know your _last_ name."

"I'd say first names are more important, don't you think? Tell me yours."

"Sorry," the prince teases, "you must first tell me your last name in order to unlock my secret first name."

Belle mock-curtsies. "Oh, no, I could never go before royalty. That would be most improper."

"I insist."

"No, I couldn't possibly."

"Together, then?"

"Together?" Belle laughs. "I don't think we could hear each other that way, but all right."

"On the count of three. _Un, deux, trois..."_

They speak in unison: "Covfefe!"

**Author's Note:**

> ....yeah...  
>  shoutout to gastt for the idea of having that as belle's last name, to usapotterfan for the prince's first name, and to that one dude out there who without his hilariously confusing typo, we would never have had this fic
> 
> also, kudos make this writer happy, if you didn't know ;)


End file.
